Brandon The Cat
Home | What is Molly Ketty and Friends? | Characters | Locations | Episodes and shorts | Posters and wallpapers Character description Prince Brandon The Cat is a Black and White Cat with electric powers, fast running speed and incredible fighting skills. Brandon is the Prince of his Kingdom, Irka. he along with his sister Princess Coraline The Dog are the Defenders of The Kingdom Of Irka. They intend to keep there promise to there parents to protect the Kingdom from anyone who could destroy it. When he was young, his mother and father was killed by Geilda The Hedgehog. After that, he (along with his sister, Coraline.) was rised by The Oracle Of Arlaris. Early life Brandon was born and raised in the Kingdom of Irka by his parents. Just a few of days after he was born, Gelida and the Darks attacked the kingdom and killed the parents. After his parents will killed, he was raised by the Oracle Of Arlaris. Fighting for his kingdom When Brandon learned how to use his powers the right way, he (along with his sister, Coraline) raced of to take his rightful place as prince (along with the help of Douglas and Sunshine). at Irka, Brandon is horrified to see the condition of the kingdom. Brandon successfully defeated Geilda and the Darks, and took his rightful place as prince. Personality Brandon is very calm. introspective, stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed and impulsive, a personality befitting of his rank. However, he keeps her anger bottled up inside of him. He attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image, despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him. Brandon keeps his cool under most circumstances. No matter what his enemies do to him, he is always able to come up with a retort. He generally keeps his face set in a permanent scowl. Despite being a silent loner, Brandon is also heroic and kind-hearted. Brandon is relatively stubborn and is loyal to his duty, although he does go with Molly and company to save the world far more often than his own enemies in other continuities. Brandon is said to be shy around girls. Abilities Brandon has super speed and the power to control electricity. He is also fairly acrobatic. Brandon is the Speed Type. Attacks *'Neutral Attack:' A left-handed punch, then a right-handed punch, then finally a side kick with the left leg. *'Roundhouse Kick:' Dose a roundhouse kick. *'Upward Kick:' Kicks upward twice. *'Foot Sweep:' Dose a foot sweep. *'Thunder Claw:' Dose a powerful slash attack with an electric force. Powers *'Electric Spear:' Brandon hurls bolts of raw electric energy at an enemy. These lightning bolts, while armor piercing, may either hit a single enemy, or tail off and hit an adjacent enemy. *'Thunder Dash:' Brandon dashes forward with saber extended followed shortly by a streak of lightning. *'Thunder Tsunami:' Brandon punches the ground, sending a wave of electricity towards the enemy. *'Electric Dive: '''Brandon dives at the enemy with an electric tornado. *'Electric Boost:' Increses Brandon's running speed. *'Electric Sheild:' Can surround himself in electrisatiy and attack the opponent. *'Thunder Slam:' Brandon grabs the opponent and spins him or her in a tornado. *'Lightning Storm:' Creates an orb of electric energy around Brandon, shocking all things that come in contact with it. *'Electric Drill:' Brandon spins into a electric drill, witch gives him the ability to drill underground. Also give Brandon the ability to go through water like a torpedo. *'Electric Raise:''' Brandon can raise pillars of electricity from the ground and shock his opponent. Relationships Coraline The Dog Brandon's loving sister. Although Coraline is strict with herself, she works well with Brandon. They constantly work together to fight the evil sorcerer, Geilda and the Darks in order to protect there kingdom. Limpy The Lion Brandon's right-hand man and best friend. The two first met during there quest to reclam there kingdom. Kerstin The Cat Brandon's obnoxious girlfriend. The two first met in Numa City. Brandon, at first, had mix feelings for Kerstin, Because she was so crazy over him. Kerstin followed Brandon to his kingdom, Brandon told Kerstin to stop following him, but Kerstin refused. Soon after, Kerstin was captured by Chaos The Dark. Brandon defeated Chaos in battle, and saved Kerstin. When Brandon picked her up, she started blushing and lagthing. Brandon returned Kerstin to Numa City. Kerstin gave Brandon a big kiss on the lip, as a gratitude for saving her. After that, Brandon said, while blushing. "Uhh... Stay clear of trouble." As Brandon ran back to his kingdom, Kerstin was in a solitude of love, They have been boyfriend/girlfriend ever sense. Douglas The Hedgehog Another good friend of Brandon. The two first met at Numa City, when Brandon was exploring the town for the first time. Sunshine The Hedgehog Sunshine has exercised a more enthusiastic relationship with Brandon, demonstrating how much she respects and looks up to him while often stating how "cool" Brandon is. Molly Ketty Brandon has a friendly relationship with Molly Ketty. Brandon first met Molly in The Insomniac Temple, when Molly was fighting Geilda The Hedgehog and The Darks. Brandon helped Molly fight the good fight aganst them. After the fight, Brandon told Molly to leave the temple and never return. Brandon didn't like Molly at first, but after she saved him from being killed by Bulk The Werewolf during one of there fights, the two became good friends, as Brandon gave Molly a big hug, and said, "Thank you for saving me. I'm so greatful.", then Molly replyed, "Sure thing. Doing good is what i do.". David The Falcon Brandon has a strong rivalry with David. The two don't get along very well, and always solve there problems by fighting. Ever since the two first met, there was a recurring and unfinished battle between Brandon and David. Because of their differences and morals, the two are constantly getting into a crossroads, which then devolve into outright fisticuffs. However, they finish the battle tied, or something serves to interrupt the battle before its end. Geilda The Hedgehog Brandon's arch-enemy. The Darks Another group of enemies of Brandon's are The Darks. Ares, Chaos, Nightmare, and Terrass. Family Camelot The Dog (deceased mother) Milton The Cat (deceased father) Coraline The Dog (sister) Friends Kerstin The Cat (girlfriend) Limpy The Lion (right-hand man and close friend) Douglas The Hedgehog (good friend) Sunshine The Hedgehog Molly Ketty Valery The Cat Caitlin The Fox Victoriy The Mouse Dip The Flying Bunny Madison The Snow Leopard Daisy The Chameleon Mileena The Bird Rocket The Squirrel Donald The Wolf Turbull The Bobcat Kandie The Hedgehog Bronic The Hedgehog Kenet The Hedgehog Ashley The Hedgehog Valentine The Cat Pinky The Cat Neutral Raven The Hedgehog General Barkmeat Cosby The Bear Chef The Pig Gary The Frog Mayor Milkson Pencil E-Race The Angry Chicken The Big Rat Rivals David The Falcon (arch rival) Cindy The Cat Strechy The Lizard Peter The Dog Pamela The Hamster Balrog The Kangaroo Ken The Porcupine Ginny The Fox Hyper The Raccoon Enemies Geilda The Hedgehog (arch enemy) Ares The Dark Chaos The Dark Nightmare The Dark Terrass The Dark Cheiva Bison The Dog ROB MOB C-Genesis Dr. Ray Monkey Drix The Flea Bulk The Werewolf Rocky The Bulldog Belch The Elephant Category:Molly Ketty And Friends Characters Category:Cats Category:Males Category:Characters born in Irka Category:Good Alignments Category:Princes Category:Speed Type Characters